


To Build A Home

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, past Nyota Uhura/Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Spock were human, he would say it was funny, how such a solid, grounded home could be swept away like a house of cards when faced with the gale force winds of James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> My word prompt was organization.

Spock's life is a house, just recently having leapt out of the planning stage and into being. Starfleet was never in the blueprints, of course, but that was an addition he tacked on just before construction began, and one he hasn't regretted since.

 

His mother helped him plan his house, and his father gave him the idea and the means to build it. Uhura helps him to decorate his house, bringing some color into the sparse environment. Everyone, everything, that passes through Spock's house leaves a sign of their passing, whether it be a bottle of whiskey in a cabinet (courtesy of Christopher Pike) or even a PADD left powered on in a guest bedroom (this one was Sybok). Everyone Spock had ever met had left some sort of remnant of themselves in his house, but only Uhura had ever gotten so close as to rearrange and redecorate, aside from his parents.

 

If Spock were human, he would say it was funny, how such a solid, grounded home could be swept away like a house of cards when faced with the gale force winds of James T. Kirk.

 

As his house fell down around him, and Uhura's curtains and throw pillows were lost to the tornado, Spock was helpless to do anything but watch as everything he'd known was taken. (Oddly, he found himself accepting of this fate, as if he'd always known that Jim Kirk would come, like it was as inevitable as the Earth's rotation.)

 

In the aftermath, as Spock was standing alone where his house used to be, clutching a bottle of whiskey and a strip of curtain, there was a light touch on his shoulder.

 

Jim Kirk grinned sheepishly as Spock turned. "Sorry about the house," the whirlwind said. "I can, uh, I'll help you rebuild, if you want? I built a tree house with my brother, once."

 

Spock found himself having to reign in an urge to smile, and instead of pondering the reasons as to why humans found it necessary to tell him useless anecdotes about such things as building tree houses, he was saying, "I would rather my home not be in a tree."

 

Jim laughed, and Spock thought perhaps a little disorganization and uncertainty was fine, as long as he could hear that sound again.


End file.
